Seth Balmore
Seth Balmore is a woman who, like Kaim, has lived for 1,000 years. Undaunted by life, she has a strong will to not give in to the memories of the past, and faces the mystery of her own immortality. Despite her youthful and exuberant disposition, Seth Balmore is, like Kaim, an immortal who's a thousand years old. Unlike Kaim, she has not usually found herself on the right side of the law. A high-seas pirate by trade, Seth shows the fearlessness of someone who has seen danger many times and has lived to tell about it, though while her demeanor reflects her exploits, she doesn't actively remember them, due to losing her memories. She is voiced in the English-language game by Tara Strong (Rikku from Final Fantasy X and X-2, among other roles)Lost Odyssey (2007) - Internet Movie Database Debut :Seth, like Kaim, is a survivor from the meteor crash in the Highlands of Wohl. When Kaim first sees her in the armored car, another individual introduces her as the Officer in the 43rd Magic Division. When the cars arrive in Uhra, the Council requests the Uhra soldiers to ask Kaim to do an interview as a survivor. Despite having survived as well, Seth was not requested for an interview. In Battle :Seth is overall average. She has no outstanding stats, except for her attack speed. Her prowess in physical combat is slightly better than her magical abilities. She is suitable as a jack of all trades, but only if her talents are spread all over the place and include many mid-level skills and almost no high-level skills. It is possible to "train" Seth to become more adept in a particular area if passive and activated abilities are assigned efficiently. For example, combining Angel Heart with Prayer makes for a decent healer, while combining Attack Boost 2 with Power Hit makes for a hard hitter. :At the start of the game, due to having only one mage and a very limited arsenal of abilities and Kaim already providing a more than competent attacker-defender, Seth will probably be used mostly to attack physically and use magic to heal. She may also have black magic assigned to her, in case the situation demands elemental superiority. As the game progresses and more skills become available, she will probably become more of a physical attacker and party supporter. Her attack speed becomes a more prominent asset, and she can perform Command skills relatively early each turn, allowing her to provide support for the other characters whose roles in battle are more defined. :It's common practice to have her be an overall character, having Black Magic and White Magic for when she needs it. Although her magic power is low, it's useful for fighting monsters whom are strong against normal strikes and skills. Quotes about Seth :Seth...What a woman. :: - Jansen Friedh Quotes from Seth :No one's contacted you? We've investigators sent by the Council. I'm Seth. He's Kaim. You can just ignore the other one. : - Seth introducing herself, Kaim and Jansen : Family Tree Social Relationships Kaim Argonar Kaim is Seth's friend and fellow immortal. They "first' met on board the armoured car in transit to Uhra after the tragedy at the Wohl Highlands. Jansen Friedh Jansen is Seth's friend, whom she met in Uhra just before departing to the Ipsilon Mountains. Cooke Cooke is Seth's friend, who somewhat idolizes her for being a pirate. They first met in Numara where Cooke was caring for Tenderflora. Mack Mack is Seth's friend who she assured him he developed the powers of the Eastern Tribe. First met in Numara with Cooke Ming Numara Ming is Seth's long time friend and fellow immortal. They first met long ago, and then Ming wiped her own memory and forgot about her. They reunited in Numara when Ming was willfully kidnapped by Jansen. Sarah Sisulart Sarah is Seth's friend and fellow immortal. They reunited at the Old Sorceress' Mansion. Tolten Tolten is Seth's friend, and for all intents and purposes, student. Seth and Sed often give Tolten advice on how to handle rough situations such as combat, and flying the Nautilus. Sed Sed is Seth's son and also a pirate. They were seperated after Seth lost her memories, and then reunited after Seth and Tolten saved Sed from execution in Uhra. Aneira A constant companion of Seth's during her pirate days before the Hall of Mirrors, Aneira is never seen, but rather described in Seth's Dream as having a dual nature. He is a "wondrous beast" with a lonely beauty, and capable of biting through chains. Sole survivor of the White-Wing clan, last of the bloodline, Aneira went mad and bit off Sed's leg. Gongora shames Seth, accusing her of killing Aneira, and Ming speaks of "Aneira's betrayal",Let's Play Lost Odyssey #074 Time For Sidequests - YouTube. "Then he killed Lirum! And capitalized on Aneira's betrayal of Seth" - at 7 minutes in but the duplicitous Gongora could be responsible for either or both of these acts. Weapons : + Initial Equip Links Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Seth